


When Midnight Strikes

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Some people just can’t hide their personality, no matter the spells in place. For others, there might be another explanation.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	When Midnight Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den Let the New Year Slyther In.
> 
> Character: Blaise Zabini  
> Word/Phrase prompt: When midnight strikes
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 and thescarletphoenixx for their help in reading this over. If there are any errors after they did, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Blaise absolutely loved events like this, because while everyone was supposed to ensure that their identity remained unknown to the others, there were just some people who couldn't hide their personality to save their life.

One of his best mates was a perfect example. The Second Wizarding War had an impact on everyone involved, Blaise and his friends were no exception, but there were some people that no matter how much their viewpoint changed, you couldn't just remove over a decade's worth of pureblood mannerisms. Draco's treatment of others had flipped entirely from how he treated people before the war, but he could still be a snob.

And tonight, while the blond wizard was dressed in rags with something covering his telltale hair to make him look bald, supposedly he was portraying some wizarding black market dealer, he was haughty as ever.

A masked costume party was the perfect way for the entire returning 8th years and 7th years who decided to stay behind for the holidays with their older friends to say goodbye to a hard year and celebrate new beginnings with new friends. The party had been Terry Boot's suggestion, and by making it so they were able to hide who they were, it helped to break down more barriers between houses and years.

Musical laughter across the room caught Blaise's attention. He looked over to see a witch dressed as Epona. He shook his head.

There was another person that couldn't hide her personality no matter how hard she tried was Luna Lovegood. Because while the charms put in place obscured all features including voices, there was just something about the petite blonde witch that he was drawn to.

And it seemed that she knew exactly who he was as when she first arrived in the common room of the 8th years where the party was being held, she said hello to him by name.

"Apparently Draco and Luna are not the only ones," Blaise mused to himself as Luna greeted him before she sat down next to him.

The blonde witch looked at him with a pleased smile. "What about Draco and me?"

"I was just thinking that you and Draco are not the only ones that can't hide your personality even when wearing a mask and a costume," Blaise explained. "Apparently, I can't hide mine either."

"Oh, you have done a wonderful job obscuring who you really are tonight," Luna told him. "I have seen entsatwings hovering around you since we returned to school this year."

Blaise stared at her for a few moments as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. The sound of laughter around them shook Blaise out of his thoughts and prompted him to ask, "What are entsatwings? I've never heard of them before."

"They're creatures that lead you to who you're supposed to spend your life with," she explained.

Blaise's jaw dropped. Whatever he expected her to say, that was not it.

"You've probably seen them around me too," Luna went on to explain as if she hadn't just dropped big news like that on him, "but if you've not been trained to look for them, then you won't know what you're looking at."

Finishing what she had to say, she smiled serenely at him.

Still staring at her, Blaise finally picked his jaw up from the floor. "That explains you," he said realising that there was no point in denying that he liked the quirky witch. "But what about Draco?"

Luna turned to observe the wizard in question. "Well, of course, everyone knows who he is tonight. He might make a very convincing Mungdungus Fletcher, but he can't hide who he really is."

Blaise laughed. "You are correct there with Draco."

She moved closer to him on the sofa. "And what about me?"

He pushed a wayward piece of wavy blonde hair behind her ear. "If I gave you a kiss at midnight, would that answer your question?"

"It would definitely be a great start to a new year," Luna replied, her eyes twinkling in the firelight and candles that lit up the room.

"Well, we'll start the new year that way then," Blaise confirmed. He looked towards the clock hanging above the mantle. "Looks like I'm in luck as midnight is less than a minute away now."

"Thirty seconds, everyone!" A voice called out, pulling Blaise's attention away from the witch sitting next to him.

He watched as the others tried to figure out what they wanted to do. He laughed as Draco tried to get one of the girl's attention, but she only had eyes for one of the other females. Blaise turned back to Luna and reached up to brush the back of his fingers across her cheek before sliding his hand behind her neck.

As the others around them counted down to midnight, Blaise guided Luna closer. Meeting him halfway, Luna's lips connected with his as the countdown ended and the new year was upon them.

The cheers around them didn't affect the slow pace of their kiss.

"Alright! All of you kissing, get a room," a voice called out, finally breaking through the rush in Blaise's ears.

"You're just jealous, Draco!" Theo replied just as loudly with his arms wrapped around Ginny Weasley.

There were a few seconds of silence as everyone waited to see what the other wizard would say, but when he cracked a smile at his friend, the atmosphere relaxed.

A gentle finger pressing against his jaw pulled Blaise's attention back to Luna.

"Question answered," she whispered. "Now kiss me again."

"With pleasure," Blaise replied before he covered her lips with his own. The passion in their second kiss surging between them.

**Author's Note:**

> In Gallo-Roman religion, Epona was a protector of horses, ponies, donkeys, and mules.


End file.
